Just A Kiss
by Autumn Lucille
Summary: Two strangers destined to meet up on a bus. She wasn't a great chatter, more of an observer. He never have a friendly manner towards women, he said they are only a distraction. He didn't expect to fall for her aquamarine eyes the moment his gold eyes set on them. She absolutely didn't expect to end up with the golden eyed prince. - A modern AU but still in One Piece world. -
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A bit of gold and aquamarine

Her pov

 _Come to me in my dreams, and then_

 _By day I shall be well again._

 _For then the night will more than pay_

 _The hopeless longing of the day._

 _Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,_

 _A messenger from radiant climes,_

 _And smile on thy new world, and be_

 _As kind to others as to me._

 _Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,_

 _Come now, and let me dream it truth._

 _And part my hair, and kiss my brow,_

 _And say My love! Why sufferest thou?_

 _Come to me in my dreams, and then_

 _By day I shall be well again._

 _For then the night will more than pay_

 _The hopeless longing of the day._

 _\- Matthew Arnold (1822 – 1888) -_

She has a habit of remembering sonnets when she travels. Soothing, she claims. Loving the history and appreciating their literature is what makes her alive. She feels the need to relive and treasure each moment she have, as if she'll perish through some sort of disease and sickness the next day. Humming her favorite tune, Debussy _Clair De Lune_ , she was engrossed with her own thoughts when a voice startled her **. "Is this seat taken?"** A man, wearing a dark chocolate leather sleeve baseball jacket and a ribbed cotton Hanley in white pairing with regular dark grey denim. However, he got better the more she observe. His unique mossy green hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes- they were intimidating and catastrophic, a pair of sharp golden eyes, encapsulate into a state of mystification flecks of gold scattered throughout his iris. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his olive skin made him look devilishly handsome pairing up with that smirk on his face.

His pov

' _Talking about beautiful. This woman is a goddess'_ the man said to himself. Her hair was midnight-black with the highlights of royal blue and it _flowed_ to her back carelessly. Her enticing, aquamarine-blue eyes gazed at me, sparkling like a million stars shine bright like diamonds in the night sky. Her skin, smooth and soft like her luscious lips, mocking my calm manner. I think I've come to an understanding how that stupid curly brow feels like being around women. _'Why is she staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? Or was it my good looks that charmed her'_ Smirking to himself, he call out to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am Autumn, a new writer and absolutely new in this fandom stuff. I've been loving the one piece fanfics for ages and just thought of writing my own now since I was inspired by the imaginary pairings. Forgive me for being a newbie, any comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. I hope everyone likes my story. It's not much but I still hope you guys enjoy it. The characters are OOC and I absolutely don't own any canons, only my OCs are mine. The settings are still in OP world but a modern AU for sure. One piece belongs to Oda sensei. Enjoy the story. :)

 _S.A._

Chapter 2: The conversation

Her pov

" **Sorry, is something wrong Miss?"** Alarmed by the man's husky voice, she immediately looks away and reply **"Oh, pardon my rudeness. No, this seat is available"** By this time, she was blushing massively, like a volcano just erupted from within her. She never felt so mortified with her behavior, towards a man nonetheless.

" **Sorry, have we met before?"** The dangerously handsome man asked her. She was caught off guard, startled by the question. She was never a good chatter, she prefers observing people. **"You don't talk much do you? Hahaha. I am Zoro by the way."** Stretching his hand out for the lady in front of him to shake.

His pov

' _Damn she looks beautiful while blushing. And thank you curly brow for those stupid non-stop flirting, you accidentally gave me an idea on how to start a conversation with a beautiful maiden. However, she don't seem the talkative one. Not like the orange haired chic that stupid curly brow tried to court. Don't know what's his problem with that boisterous girl. She's like a witch. Is she actually shaking? Is she sick or just plain nervous? She looks cute nonetheless'_ Shaking his hand nervously, she nods. **"I am sorry. I was never a good chatter. I don't think we've met before. I am Robin" "Haa Robin. Beautiful name, suits a beautiful maiden as you."** Zoro smiled warmly. Robin continued to blush as if that's the only thing she knows off that moment.

 **Conversations**

" **Were you humming Debussy just now?"**

 **"Oh, you notice? It's infrequent for a man, especially young ones to perceive an old tune. Yes, it's Clair De Lune."**

 **"Hahahaha. Surprising isn't it? I was forced to memorize it in order to pass my piano lessons. In the end, the melody is a masterpiece itself. I tend to appreciate them better now."**

 **"Surprising indeed. Hahahaha. You play? I have to say you don't look the type, not that I am judging. No offense"**

 **"Oh, hahahaha. Non-taken don't worry about it. Well, my mum thinks playing a piano is a good way to seek inner peace. I prefer swords play you see. I trained with my dad whenever he's free. Now, I just train by myself whenever I got the chance. That's soothing for me. So, why were you humming that tune?"**

 **"Ha, good question. You see, I have this habit of humming or reciting sonnet when I travel. It's soothing you see and it helps me feel accompanied"**

 **"So, I am assuming you're traveling alone?"**

 **"Yeah, sort of."**

 **"Are you reclusive or some sort? You don't like having companies?"**

 **"Oh no Mr. Zoro, don't get me wrong. I like socializing but I am rather observant than a chatter. What about you?"**

 **"Haaaa. I have a bunch of guys I hang out with. They're more like a family rather than friends. Amongst them, you can say I am the more observant and reserve type rather than a lively one. That's Luffy's job. Hahaha"** Seeing the man beside her laugh is the most enthralling sight she's ever seen.

 **"I take it you're in a group or a gang of some sort?"**

 **"Hahahaha we wouldn't call ourselves as a gang. More like a crew if you must. You see, the funny part is that we're all guys. We've been like that ever since we even remembered. Our moms always nag at us for having potentials in being gay. Trust me, we're as straight as a plank. Hahaha"**

 **"Well, if a bunch of single guys who have less interest in women, all normal mothers would be worry. Don't you think?"**

 **"That's the thing, our mothers are far from normal. They're crazy. They're crazy strong, possessive, always taking charge of everything in sight and the list goes on. They're more like a pack of lioness not wanting to let their cubs grow and be a lion. Imagine how life have been treating us being their sons. As bad as it sounds though, we would throw the world to protect them, to protect our family. They can be the devil's mistress most of the time but there's nothing comparing to a mother's love"** It is a rare sight to see a man utter such care, passion and pure love towards their mothers. ' _This man sure is something else'_ she thoughts to herself.

 **"It's beautiful, how you express your love towards your mother. I wish there are more people not ashamed to proclaim such innocent love towards their family members. People nowadays care more about their own personal being rather than people surrounding them. Technologies really took the humane out of humanities. I wish people would go back in times. A time where people show appreciation through body language and words, rather than texting or calling. I wish the people value their life more in reality rather than in social media. It's not a healthy life style you see."** She sigh, devastated with what is happening around her, the globe. The people are sick, they have a sickness that no modern medications can cure. They lack of respect, erode social skills amongst people, sense of sarcasm and self-centered increases by the minutes that it scares her.

 **"People stop respecting books and literature. Less and less are even reading actual book nowadays. I have to admit, technologies are helpful in certain ways. However, too much of advanced technologies can kill people more than saving them."**

 **"Haaa, I see your point there my lady. But, who are we to judge though. As long as we stay true to ourselves, it won't matter how others end up. They're a lost cause anyway. We can't blame everything on technology, it's only a soulless item, a phenomena. Us human, God gave us brain to think and use them wisely. Most people just failed at that simple task. You see, the guys and I, whenever we hang out we don't really care about our phones or whatever gadgets available. We're too occupied with the activities planned out. For instance, one of my guys, his name is Franky. He's an inventor, an amazing one at that. He usually build these great stuff and Usopp, my other friend will come out with some crazy idea in turning those stuff into games. We might be pre-adult but those things never seem to dull around us. So technically, technologies aren't that bad. Just human problem you know. Hahahaha"**

 **"Wow! You have a bunch of interesting friends there. Tell me more"**

 **"Woman, are you sure? Hahahaha. It's gonna take the whole journey you know."**

 **"Hahahaha. Don't worry. I have time."** She beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, good morning readers. Firstly, I'd like to thank all the readers for reading my story. So sorry if it's not up to your expectations. If you guys have any comments and suggestions, they are highly appreciated. The characters are OOC and I absolutely don't own any canons, only my OCs. The settings are still in OP world but in a modern AU. One piece belongs to Oda sensei. Enjoy the story. :)

 _S.A._

Chapter 3: 'Sorry, mother calls', he said

 _Buruburuburu, buruburuburu_ **"Sorry, I have to take that"** taking his phone out, he slides the screen to answer it.

 **"Yes Rona, what do you want?"**

 **"Oh my God Ronoa! Tell me you're not really lost are you? Mother went berserk knowing you didn't check in and board the flight just now. What the hell is wrong with you?"**

 **"Hahahaha. Sorry about that. I was hungry and went looking for some snacks. Tell her not to worry, I'll be taking a cruise from Sabaody. I'll see you there soon alright?"**

 **"Why are you taking the slowest and longest way to travel here? Mother wants to speak to you"**

 **"Dracule Roronoa Zoro. What the hell is wrong with you boy? You're 20 for damn sake. Stop trying to give me heart attacks will you? Where are you? Should I call someone to pick you up somewhere or something?"**

 **"Hahahaha. Hello mother. Stop worrying so much. Go and enjoy your ladies week out. I'll be there eventually. I feel like taking a cruise for a while, you know, before meeting the others. I kinda need to take a break, an alone time if you must."**

 **"You and your alone time. Crazy fool trying to make me die at such young age. Your father is being so calm I can kill him if I have no self control. I'll see you soon then my prince. Call me okay? Don't go astray again. You don't have all year to spend time with your family. Take care now. Mummy loves you"**

 **"I love you too mother."** Sighing, Zoro puts away his phone.

" **Sorry, mother calls. She worries for the littlest things at times. It's cute though but scary if she went too far."**

 **"Hahahaha. I guess her mother instincts kicked in huh? You're going to Sabaody too Mr. Zoro?"**

 **"Oh drop the formalities. I am only 20 you know. Addressing me like that makes me feel like I have kids back home, waiting for my arrival."**

 **"Ha, it's a habit you see Mr. Zoro. It's just something I am used to"**

 **"Whatever you say, woman. Where are you heading to anyway?"**

 **"Glad you ask, the same as you. I am sorry but I overheard you taking a cruise? If I deduce right, you're going to Fishman Island too?"**

 **"Yeah. My family's there. We're having this annual family gathering there."**

 **"You make it sounds like you have a huge family there. What do you mean when you tell her to enjoy her ladies week?"**

 **"Oh that. Remember when I told you about my homeboys? Yeah we've been friends since the day we were brought into the world because our family is either related or close business partners. Our moms close too. So where are you heading to Robin?"**

 **"Funny. That's the second time you address me by my name. Hahaha. I'll be stopping by Fishman Island too before heading to Dressrosa. I have to conduct a research there regarding the history of that beautiful place."**

 **"So, we're heading towards the same route for a while aren't we?"** Zoro smile, knowing full well that he will not let this coincidence passed by wastefully. _'I need to ask her if I can accompany her. Common Zoro, just do it or you'll regret ever letting a chance spending time with a damn beautiful woman go to waste'_

 **"Hey Robin."**

 **"Yes, Mr Zoro? Is something the matter?"**

 **"Do you mind, if ermn. If I keep your company throughout the journey?"**

 **"Oh. I thought you're gonna have your alone time? What happened? I wouldn't want to intrude"** _'Oh my God, is this guy asking me out? We were literally strangers but somehow, I feel a connection when talking with this guy. He's smart, loving and funny in his own way. Obviously I wouldn't be stupid enough to let this chance pass by'_ Robin said inwardly.

" **Nothing happened though. So do you mind? I won't force though. I'd understand if you want to keep to your own personal space and etc."** A tint of light pink appear on his cheeks, making him look cute with that manly face of his.

Robin smiles warmly. She have to admit, it won't be a bad idea in keeping a handsome man's company. **"Hahahaha sure. I'd like that. We have a another hour until we reach Sabaody right?"**

 **"I guess so. Which reminds me, I haven't book the damn cruise ticket yet. Wait a sec, I need to make a call" "Sure, take your time Mr. Zoro"**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers, it's Autumn again. I know the story line is a bit slow but I assure you that I am doing my best to keep it upbeat. In this chapter, you'll be getting more interaction with the boys (at least I hope so). Thank you for reading _Just A Kiss_ and I hope you enjoy it. One Piece belongs to Oda Sensei but the OCs are mine.

 _S.A._

Chapter 3: Reaching Sabaody

Taking his phone out, Zoro search for the name that can make his journey smoother. There's no other guy that can make it done other than this guy. Smirking, he slides the call button and waited while the line rings. **"What is it Zoro-ya. I am in the middle of something right now. Make it quick"**

 **"Hahahaha. Sup Trafalgar. Still trying to make a move on that harpy chic again? Hehehe"**

 **"You're wasting my time. What do you want Zoro-ya? And I can assure you that she's into me as much as I am to her. She just hasn't realized it yet"**

 **"You're so full of yourself Traffy. Am sure she didn't even notice your presence. She's not the type to even care if a guy's a prince or a damn rich bastard. One of a kind if I must say"**

 **"At least there's a girl. What about you Zoro-ya? No girls up to your standard yet? You should learn a trick or two from Sanji-ya you know"**

 **"Ah, as if I'll learn anything from that curly brow. He's a casanova, chivalry my ass."**

 **"Hahaha. That one I agree. Anyway, why aren't you at Fishman yet? I thought you'll be going ahead with your family?"**

 **"Haaa, that's the reason why I called. You goons are gonna be there in a couple of days right? Can you book a ticket from Sabaody to Fishman? A cruise ticket. I took a detour from the airport back in Kuraigana, ends up being in the bus to Sabaody. Hahaha"**

 **"You got lost didn't you Zoro-ya? Why didn't you call Eustass-ya? He's better at this than me."**

 **"He's out with Jewelry. Not gonna mess his date up. I wouldn't want to risk anyone strangling me while I was asleep, though I doubt stealth is even his style. Hehe"**

 **"Oh right. Finally got the girl of his dream. Even that moron Luffy-ya and scaredy cat Usopp-ya have someone to accompany them to the annual Ball this year. Damn it all. And here I am trying to court this girl as if I am a beggar trying to ask for money. Sure I'll call Shakky-ya to see if she can help."**

 **"Great. Thanks Traffy. Stop whining and win that harpy chic's heart already. You have to bring someone to accompany you this year or else your mother will be babbling about you being an emotionless dude or worse, set you up with one of the Duchess again. Anyway, to answer your previous question, someone finally showed up with the standard. At least I hope so"**

 **"Sure no problem. Wow! Finally someone caught your eyes Zoro-ya? She must be something then. I assume she's heading to Fishman by cruise as well?"**

 **"I know what you're thinking stupid surgeon and yes. She's heading to your country later for a research. I hope your people treat her well alright?"**

 **"She's heading to Dressrosa? I'll check with Trebol-ya later if he's heard of this news. See you in a few days Zoro-ya. Come back in one piece and stop getting lost for crying out loud. You're 20 you know."**

 **"Hahahaha. Stop being such a pussy. I know how to take care of myself. All the best with that harpy chic of yours. Stay chill, you'll get her eventually. If she don't find you creepy that is. Hahaha. Bye"**

Smiling to himself, Zoro puts away his phone. _'Talking with that surgeon has always been refreshing. Not as refreshing as quarreling with that stupid dart brow. I wonder how is he'_ **"Hey, sorry for that Robin."**

 **"Oh no problem at all. I understand how talking with your good friend is refreshing."**

 **"Yeah it is. It's always fun teasing the guys. So, where are you from Robin?"**

 **"Haha. I am from the City of Ohara. The city of the past. What about you Mr. Zoro?"**

 **"Me? Oh I am from Kuraigana."**

 **"Oh, the gloomy city? Hahaha. I heard the Lord and his family there care a lot about their people's welfare. The Dracule family am I right?"**

 **"Hahahaha. Yeah, they care about other's welfare alright. I guess it's because that country is part of King Roger's alliance. Every country that's either their alliance or governed by them won't have to worry much about their welfare because everything's been taken care of."**

 **"That's good. In Ohara, our specialty is preserving the history. Many great historian are Oharan. We sometimes get funding from King Roger but we're free country. However, our leader is still in good terms with King Roger. His Majesty's right hand man, Lord Monkey D Dragon always visit our place to ensure our peace is well kept"**

 **"That's good to hear. I hope the peace and prosperity prevails everywhere."**

They were interrupted by the intercom saying they'll be reaching Sabaody in a few minutes. _Clink! Clink!_ Zoro received some _snailtexts_ from his group chat. Sighing he read the texts.

Trafalgar Law: Zoro-ya, I've booked the tickets for you and your LADY friend. I hope you enjoy your cruise with her. Hehe.

Sanji Vinsmoke: OMG! Moss head is with a girl? Is the world going to end soon? She must be blind or ugly. Hahahaha.

Monkey D Luffy: Who is it Zoro? Someone we know? Tell me. When are you going to introduce her? Is she coming to Fishman Island too!

Franky: Super Zoro bro! Finally hook a chic. I thought you'll end up dead alone. Hahahaha. Just kidding Zoro bro.

Usopp: Zoro, are you sure she's a girl? You're not imagining things right? The last time that girl, Tashigi tried to have a friendly chat with you, you ended up running away from her. We thought you're a lost cause and gay. Hahahaha. Sorry Zoro, don't kill me.

Brook: Zoro-san, have you seen her panties? What color is it? Can you snap a picture for us? Yohohoho.

Eustass Kid: Damn Zoro, you finally got a chic and you're taking her on a cruise already? Never thought you'll be that romantic.

Killer: Hmm, this is interesting news indeed. Are you proposing to her already? Don't scare that chic away Zoro. We taught you better than that. Except for Sanji, he scares even the old ladies for his chivalry. Hahahaha.

Chopper: Guys! I missed you so much. Zoro, why aren't you at Fishman Island yet? I thought you're going ahead with your family? Did you get lost again?

' _I swear I am going to kill that Trafalgar. Couldn't even keep his mouth shut. Damn. This girl is gonna think am a creep if she knew I talked about her with the guys. Gonna ignore the texts. Yup, just ignore them'_

 **"Something the matter Mr Zoro? You seem oddly quiet. We're reaching Sabaody soon. We'll have to wait for a few hours before boarding the cruise ship. Any plans in mind?"**

 **"Oh nothing. The guys just** _ **snailtext**_ **at our group chat. Yeah, do you mind accompanying me to a bar? The owner there is a family friend. I need to take something from his wife. Then maybe you want to do some shopping or something? What does girls usually do anyway?"**

 **"Hahahaha. Your guy friends seem lively. I'd like to meet them someday, if our path is crossed again that is. Oh sure, I'll accompany you. Then we'll just go anywhere the path takes us. Does it sound alright to you?"**

 **"Yeah sure. Let's go then"** Before going down from the bus, Zoro put on his tortoise semi-rimless Wayfarer black shade and a skin colored ivy cap.

His pov

" **Sorry, do you mind if I hold your hands? In case we got separated?"** He asked Robin sheepishly while adjusting his cap to cover his face in case any stupid paparazzi caught him being in public. _'The last thing I need is this girl being questioned for being seen with me or involved in whatever scheme father's enemies have. I need to protect her from those things.'_

 **"Oh? Hahaha. Usually guys just take charge and hold them. Of course I'd slap them for being rude. Thank you for asking and yes, you may. Lead the way Mr. Zoro"** Robin could feel her hands shaking from being nervous. She never felt like this before, most guys just like taking advantage because she's a book worm. Zoro was glad that Robin just agreed with whatever he asked for rather than questioning his motives. He was aware that hiding his unique mossy green hair is impossible. Holding the girl's hand closely, he speed up a bit to avoid any unnecessary problem.

Her pov

" **Hey Zoro, sorry for asking but are we running away from someone?"**

 **"Oh no, I just don't want to be late you know. Oh turn to the right. Be careful now. We're almost there"**

 _'I somehow feels that he's hiding something. Why the sudden change of appearance when we reach Sabaody?'_ Robin thought to herself. Suddenly, she feels the need to stay alert if this guy tries anything funny to her. Upon entering a bar, she feels the once tensed guy starts to calm.

 **"We're here. Damn, that's some walk. Hey Shakky, Rayleigh, I am here."**

 **"Oh hello my little moss headed prince. How are you? When did you arrive?"**

A relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards and is seen smoking a cigarette welcomes them. She typically wears a pink, v-neck t-shirt that exposes her stomach with a black spider on it beneath a black jacket with pink lines running down the sleeves that has a collar with wing-like cuffs. She also wears a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a giraffe-like pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes, and has painted fingernails.

She was about to hug Zoro when said woman paused and stare at the company the younger man brought in. **"Oh, I see you bring company. Hello there, I am Shakky"** the older woman gives a friendly hug to the younger one.

 **"It's nice to make your acquaintance Mrs Shakky. I am Robin."**

 **"Oh, drop the formalities. We're family here. No need to be so tight. Any drinks? I know you want my finest saké but what about you dear? Any preference?"**

 **"Oh, coffee is fine."**

 **"So Zoro, I am guessing you got lost in Kuraigana and ended up here by bus?"** The older woman teases the moss headed boy.

Zoro just shrug and takes his drink. **"I didn't get lost. I took a detour and somehow ended up in the bus. Do you have them? When are you leaving for Fishman anyway?"**

 **"Yeah, go to my room and fetch it for me. I put them inside my drawers. I'll be going tonight with Rayleigh."** Nodding his understanding, Zoro head to Shakky's room to get his tickets.

Meanwhile, at the bar's counter Shakky is interested in getting to know the younger woman Zoro brought along. **"So Robin, how did you know young Zoro here?"**

 **"Oh Mrs. Shakky, we met in the bus during our journey here actually. I was from Ohara and I guess the bus stopped somewhere nearby Kuraigana City when he hopped in."**

 **"Oh? So you guys just met a few hours ago? Why are you convinced in following a stranger to a bar? Isn't that odd? What if he is a serial killer? Hahahaha"**

Robin startled with the questions Shakky asked. She was caught off guard yet again with a logical statement. _'Yeah, why did I trust him so much up to the point I followed him here. What if he IS a serial killer or a rapist?'_ Shakky notice the change of atmosphere surrounding the young woman.

 **"Hahaha I am so sorry to scare you my dear. I was just joking. Trust me, I watched him grew up and he is far from what you're thinking now."** The older woman gave the younger one a reassuring smile. Robin just nodded in understanding. A few minutes of comfortable silence fell between the two women when Zoro came back.

His pov

" **Thanks Shakky. I'll transfer the** _ **beli**_ **into your account?"**

 **"Oh don't worry about it Zoro. Think of it as a gift for reaching Sabaody safely. Hahahaha"**

 **"Common Shakky, stop spoiling me. I am not a kid anymore you know"** Zoro pouted knowing full well the older woman is complimenting him in finally able to find a woman friend that suits his taste.

The thing about Zoro is that he isn't that choosy when it comes to acquaintances. He just accepts whoever his homeboys accept. The only thing is that he can't tolerate with the opposite gender that much. The female companions that he can endure with are only his mother, his aunts, his little sister and her friends. He always have this impression that females are a distraction and they only dull the blades. Being in a boy's school didn't help much in making him understand the opposite gender. It's always a mystery on how Sanji understands them so much even though the guy loathe his sister. Being surrounded by his guy friends are not helping either. For instance, Luffy only showed his love and passion towards meat, even though the crown princess of Amazon Lily showed deep care towards the strawhatted teen ever since they're only a child. Then there's the pervert trio – Sanji, Franky and Brook who freak women up with their perverted questions and imaginations. Usopp did at least showed interest in a girl back at his mother's hometown. The childlike Chopper is only fascinated by games and books. Last but not least, the cynical trio – Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid and Killer who scares the ladies away from their stare and sarcastic comments. Zoro understands why their mothers are worried about them being single and never showed interest in women. It's not that they're not interested but they knew what those rich and spoiled women want from them – fame, fortune and influence. Those feelings however, changed bit by bit when they entered New World University few years back. Most of the guys started to show interest in some of the women they encountered but the women oddly rejected them as if they didn't have a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Autumn here. I wanted to say thank you so much for those who reviewed my story, the good and the bad. I'll try my best to improve them. Here is Chapter 5 for those who follow my story. Hope you guys enjoy it. One Piece belongs to Oda Sensei.

 _S.A._

Chapter 5: The boys and their Damsel in distress?

Zoro remembered the moments his boys encountered the girls. They are quite funny to say the least. They never expected to be rejected by some random girls at the most random times.

The first one was how Killer encountered the dark blue haired girl called _Ain_. We were in our second year that time, Killer, a tall muscular man with long wild blonde hair was on his way to the motorcycle superstore to buy some parts for his Ducati when the masked man encounter a rather brash girl. A slender, curvaceous young woman with reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face was getting riled up by the store keeper for trying to sell her a replicate BikeTek Lever Guard. The girl was furious when the store keeper state a woman shouldn't ride a super bike because it doesn't suit their supposed soft demeanor. **"Stupid man! Do you think, just because I am a girl, I can't differentiate the original piece and the imitation? How low can you be, stupid fool"** the girl actually knock the store keeper unconscious before storming out of the store. Killer was surprised to see a petite woman strong enough to knock a guy out. Paying for his parts, he rushed towards the store exit to go after the girl. He could hear the girl cursing under her breath and hop onto her three-cylinder Triumph Daytona 675. She tied her shoulder length dark blue hair into a messy bun and was about to wear her black Arai XD-4 helmet when Killer approached her.

 **"Hey Miss, I didn't mean to interrupt but I saw what you did back there in the store. I must say I was impressed. The name's Killer"** The masked man reach out his hand for the lady to shake. The stoic faced girl just stare at Killer's hand and back to his face. Without taking the man's hand, she raised her eyebrow, a silent question to Killer in what his intentions are.

Awkwardly taking his hand back, **"Okay, that was awkward. I didn't mean any harm if that's what you're thinking. I was just curious on what's the name of a beautiful girl as you?"**

The girl still stares at Killer's face before answering **"A mysterious masked man as yourself, coming out of nowhere asking my name? What are you? A rapist or something?"** She retorted.

 **"Wow! Feisty aren't ya? I like it. Nice ride you got there. Suits a feisty one as you"**

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, the girl asked **"Mr. Killer, do I owe you something?"**

 **"Yeah, you owe me your name"**

 **"And what if I refuse in giving any?"**

 **"Well I'll have to race ya to get it"**

 **"Wow, a challenge? Are you underestimating me, Mr. Killer?"**

 **"Nope. It's a suggestion"** By now, the girl wears her helmet and starts her engine, a sign of his challenge being accepted. Killer make his way to his beloved devilish red Monster 821, taking his mask off and put on his red helmet. Before starting the beast's engine, he told the girl to meet him at the traffic lights at the corner of the store. The girl nods and went ahead of him. _'I like this girl already.'_ Smirking underneath his helmet, Killer pursued the girl.

At the traffic lights, the girl revved her bike as if telling Killer she's not gonna go easy. Killer just grinned wickedly and revved his bike back telling he isn't too. _Three, two, one._ As the lights turned green, both riders sped away so fast leaving smoke outline hanging in the air. Both riders maneuver along the streets, left and right, taking sharp turns, avoiding other vehicles on the streets and passerby, as if knowing the roads like the back of their hands. The cards were nose to nose, time to time one will be ahead the other, but the other will catch up. The girl took a sharp right at the next intersection and Killer followed. The girl saw that the masked man isn't going to give up easily so she took another sharp right then took a left turn. Killer is still able to catch up and manage to override the girl before both riders starts slowing down when they reached the end of the roads. Killer won the race, as expected. He took off his helmet, revealing a pair of sapphire blue eyes, sharp nose, thin pinkish lips that suits his soft creamy peach skin and a goatee. The girl parked her bike by the roadside, as Killer followed suit.

 **"So I won. When can I get my prize"** the girl took her helmet off, making her messy hair bun untied and left her hair falling carelessly to her back. **"The name's Ain."**

 **"Oh, that's a unique name for a girl like you. You mind grabbing something to eat with me?"**

 **"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Killer but the deal only regards my name and nothing more. Besides, I have class to catch. I'll see you when I see you then"** putting her helmet back on, she sped off leaving smokes in Killer's face. _'Well Ain, knowing your name is enough for me. I'll track you down myself.'_ Smirking, he starts the engine and sped off towards campus, thrilled with today's event.

Then, how the infamous brutal Eustass Kid was dumbstruck by a glutton pink haired chic called _Jewelry Bonney_. Eustass Kid is a pale, tall, muscular guy with crimson red hair resembling flames. He has a pair of reddish orange eyes with no eyebrows. He technically wears his goggles on his forehead anywhere he goes. His style is always extraordinary as he likes to wear an attire consisting weird combination of animal printed pants, motorcycle boots and a feathered coat. He was known for his short tempers and sarcastic jokes. Girls usually find him devilishly hot but never have the nerve to approach him.

One weekend during their freshman year, the boys decided to go into town and enjoy the festival held there. Of course during their time there, Luffy entered the eating contest and the boys bet he'll win because he literally have a black hole in his stomach. Towards the end of the contest, the last two contestants that manage to enter the finals are Luffy and a pink haired girl. The other guys were betting on how that girl was gonna puke for being bloated. What they didn't expect was the girl kept on eating and eating non-stop, almost at par with Luffy. In the end, the contest was won by Luffy by a few marks because the girl choked herself with fish bone on the last minutes. After being able to breathe normally, the girl congratulate Luffy for the fair game and told him that it's a great pleasure to finally meet someone that can compete her in eating contest.

Kid didn't know what attracts him but seeing that girl, who is not afraid of eating anything and on the looks of it not on a strict diet schedule really bewitched him. _'All these years, I've never seen a girl that can eat her heart out except for the women in my life. This girl is really a miracle.'_ He said inwardly. Telling the guys to go on ahead without him, he trailed on the pink haired girl who was hanging out with a bunch of other girls laughing her heart out. _'She seems to enjoy the festivals so much. She sounds cute with that high pitched laugh'._

Without thinking clearly, he reached for the girl's shoulder only to be met with a hard punch on the face. _'What the fuck! Did she just punched me? She actually managed to punch me with a solid aim? What the hell?!'_

 **"Don't think I didn't notice you stalking me you creep! What do you want you asshole!"** At this time, her friends were all staring at him arms crossed. The guys heard the commotion and head to where Kid was standing, holding his bleeding nose.

Chopper was alarmed when he saw his friend's nose was bleeding non-stop. **"Oh my God Kid! You're bleeding! Someone please call a Doctor! Arghhh!"**

 **"Chopper, calm down. Take out the first aid kit your brought along and clean him up"** Killer tries to calm the shorter boy down.

 **"Oh right!"** Without wasting any minutes, Chopper get to work and clean Kid's bleeding nose and patch him up. **"Eustass-ya, what happened?"**

 **"Yeah Kid, what happened? Hahahaha. Did you just get hit by a girl? That is so funny! Shishishi"**

 **"Shut the fuck up guys"** Kid tries to control his temper.

 **"What happened here is that this stupid asshole of a stalker was trailing me and my friends. Pervert!"** The pink haired girl clarify angrily.

 **"Wait, you misunderstood something here. I wasn't stalking you! That's Sanji's job, not mine"** Kid retorted back.

 **"Hey! What did I do!"** Sanji responded angrily.

 **"Shut up curly brow. Let the man talk. Let's go guys. I think there's nothing amusing here except for Kid getting beaten by a hot chic. Hahahaha"** Zoro laughed and walks away, the others following behind leaving the red headed teen alone with a bunch of angry girls.

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Kid breathe slowly to gain his composure. **"Look here little lady, I did not stalk you. I was just…"**

 **"You were just what you pervert! Get lost! I don't even wanna see your face around here again. If I do…"** the pink haired girl leaves her threat hanging and walks away with her friends.

 **"What a psycho!"**

 **"Yeah Bonney. Oh my God did you see what his face was like when you punched him? It was so funny! Hahaha"**

 **"I know right! Bonney sure got him good. Hehehe"** the girls were laughing as they walk away leaving the red headed teen dumbfounded.

 _'What the fuck just happened? Was I punched and ditched by the same girl in mere seconds? What was I doing frozen here like a stupid Greek statue? What the hell's wrong with me? Argh!'_ Kid was fumed with himself. _'I think my pride was stomp by a hot chic. Damn it!'_ he curses under his breath and walks away to rejoin his friends. After the incident, the guys didn't stop teasing and replaying the scene he was punched by the girl whenever they got the chance. He became a laughingstock for a few weeks before finally deciding to track the pink haired girl down.

Next is how an orange haired beauty caught a certain flirtatious chef's heart when said woman was caught pickpocketing said man's customer. Sanji is well known for being extremely amorous where he constantly flirts with all the beautiful women he encounters. Despite being flirtatious, he have a calmer demeanor and more collected manner compared to his friends. Ladies who have come to know him proclaim him to be a Casanova for his chivalry. Sanji Vinsmoke is an apprentice to Red Leg Zeff, owner of the All Blue Restaurant. Despite being the son of Judge Vinsmoke, founder of the Vinsmoke Industries, he still prefers to work and earn his income by his own sweat.

It was one of those usual days where he was working part time as the sous chef and being a waiter at the same time. He was carrying out a couple of orders when he heard a disturbance at one of the table. **"You bitch! How dare you lay your filthy hands on my purse?! Who do you think I am? You whore!"** A blond lady wearing a lavish attire was holding an orange haired girl captive. **"Who told you to spit on that boy's face you rich pig! If you didn't want to contribute any of your money to him, you don't have to be rude or treat him like a trash"** The orange haired girl retort back angrily. **"Well, it's because he is trash. He deserved to be spit on. All you beggars should just perish from this world. You're a sore to everyone's eyes"** The girl was furious with the supercilious woman, who thinks she's above everyone. She whack the blond lady on the head, causing the lady to drop unconscious on the ground. Before she even manage to run away from the restaurant, a few waiters were already there to stop her from moving. She was unfazed by the prospect of being arrest. Zeff stride to the young lady, observing her from head to toe before asking the waiters to escort the girl out from the restaurant.

After the girl was thrown out, one of the cook who observed the scene before picked up a clutch, probably dropped by the girl from earlier. **"Hey Patty, give me the purse. I'll give the lady back what's hers. You clean this mess up before our customers starts condemning our restaurant"**

 **"Who do you think you are kid? Ordering me…"**

 **"Just do it you shit head"** Sanji interrupted and walks away ignoring the older chef's ramblings. Taking his coat, he walks over to his mentor and request to leave earlier that day. As he went out the front door, Sanji lose sight of the girl from earlier. _'Hmm, I wonder where she is. I guess I'll just have to wander around town hoping to come across her again. I wonder what her name is'_ opening the purse, he go over the card holder and comes across the girl's student card. _'Nami. What a simple and beautiful name for a goddess like her. Oh she goes to New World too? I wonder what's her major. I guess I'll have ask around later'_ he smiles remembering how defensive that girl was about some random kid being spit on.

Lastly, how a certain heartless soon-to-be surgeon was enthralled by a mysterious lady with a long, wavy, light green hair he encountered at the medical school's café. He was on his way to the cafeteria to have his breakfast. While making his way towards the tray trolley, he bumped into someone making that person drop her tray along with the variety of food on it.

 **"Oh I am so sorry sir. I should've paid more attention to my surroundings."** A pair of amber eyes, looking at him apologetically.

 **"Hmm. It's okay. Accident happens. Is this yours?"** Law handed the girl a swirly patterned glasses.

 **"Oh my, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without my glasses. Thank you again sir"**

Law stared at the girl peculiarly. **"Haven't seen you around. Are you a junior?"** Law asked curiously.

 **"Oh no. I just transferred here. I am in my third year now."** She replied with a lovely smile showing her pearly white teeth.

 **"Oh. Welcome to New World Medical School then. I am Law, a third year as well"** taking his hand out for the lady to shake.

 **"Ah, the infamous Prince Trafalgar Law isn't it? Didn't know I'll encounter you so soon. I've heard good things about you being the most potential student around here along with little Chopper. I am Monet, it's nice to make your acquaintance Your Highness"** she automatically give a small curtsy - putting her right foot behind her left, then briefly bend at the knees while keeping her upper body and neck vertical.

 **"Stop with the curtsy. We're in a school, not some Royal Ball"** Law stated, irritated. Before she could reply, a loud shriek was heard from behind her. **"Oh my God Traffy! What happened here?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"** Chopper was wailing around Law, worried as he saw a tray filled with food was scattered on the floor around him.

 **"Chopper-ya, stop panicking. I am fine."** He rolled his eyes in annoyance. **"Oh really? I thought you're hurt or something. Hehehe. My bad."** The shorter boy scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

 **"Hey Traffy, let's go to Neurobiology class together. We wouldn't want to be late or else we won't get the best seat! Hehehe"**

 **"Hmm."** Law just nodded to the boy while his eyes wander around the cafeteria looking for the transferred student. _'I wonder when did she disappeared out of my sight. Hmm. Interesting girl indeed. I wonder where have I seen her before. She looks oddly familiar'_ Law thought to himself.

 **"Hey Chopper-ya, did you know there's a new transfer student here?"**

 **"I am not sure Traffy but I did hear some rumors saying the infamous medical scientist adoptive daughter will be transferring here soon but I am not sure when. Why?"**

 **"Hmm"** Law just nods in understanding without answering the shorter boy. _'Infamous medical scientist? Maybe Father Doffy knows who. I might have to call him later to inquire on this matter. That girl is intriguing, I can't just let her out of my sight, not yet anyway. Besides, having the nerve on wearing something as weird as a swirly glasses and fake pair of wings are good enough reason for me to get to know her better. I wonder what's with the wings though? Does she thinks she's a Harpy of some sort?'_ Law continued strolling along the main hallway following Chopper to their class.

The boys had a very hard time attracting those girls cause they either give them a cold shoulder or tease them and walks away. _'I just hope this Robin girl won't be much trouble. She seems reasonable enough'_ Zoro thought to himself after recalling how his boys whine about the girls they're attracted to.

 **"Hey Robin, you want to make a move? We have another hour or so before departure"**

 **"Sure Zoro. I don't mind"** she replied with a sweet smile on her face.

 **"Okay Shakky. I'll see you and Rayleigh soon. Where is that old fart anyway? Don't tell me he's caught up in that gambling house again. You really need to learn how to control your husband, woman"** Zoro nag.

 **"Hahaha. Don't worry about old people like us little Zoro. We'll manage. You take care now. Robin dear, please make sure our little shrubbery reach Fishman Island safely. Oh Zoro, don't forget to call Raven okay? I wouldn't want your mum to go into hulk mode because her only son didn't contact her. Hehehe"** Shakky tease the green headed man. Zoro just shrug and put on his shade and cap to cover his face. Holding his hand out for Robin to grab, they walk out from the little bar and venture into the city.

A little side note: For those who don't follow the One Piece movie, Ain is actually the Vice Admiral of the Neo Marines in _One Piece film: Z_. Check her out, she's kinda interesting and I somehow feel that she suits with Killer for being mysterious and all. Hope you enjoy the story and have a Happy Yule.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Autumn here. So sorry for the late update. To be honest I was stuck not having the idea on how to continue the story. I have outlined the summary in my head but as I type them down they somehow went off track. You know how it is. Anyway, this chapter is not much but I hope it suffice. Someone did mention about NORMAL people not interacting that much in one sentence but since I do it in real life so that makes me and my characters ABNORMAL. Personally, I kinda like guys who respect their parents and share with them about their personal stuff. So I kinda make Zoro that type of guy. Sorry for the long babbling. I thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are AMAZING! Hope you enjoy this chapter. One Piece belongs to Oda Sensei.

 _S.A._

Chapter 6: Boarding the _Dream Chaser_

They walk in companionable silent, enjoying their surroundings until they reach the Theme Park. Kids running around laughing to their heart's content. Couples, young and old enjoying themselves walking side by side, playing at the game booth or just talking with each other. _'This place is magnificent. I'll definitely bring mother here someday'_ the raven haired beauty ponder to herself until Zoro cut her train of thoughts.

 **"Hey Robin, ermn I don't know if you're into sweets but there's this place with a bunch of stalls my sister likes to drag me to whenever we come by. Do you wanna try 'em?"** Zoro asked hesitantly.

Robin just smiles and nods her agreement. They began walking until they reach a spot with a whole line of food trucks and stalls. Robin was dazed by her surroundings. **"This place smells wonderful"** she murmured quietly. They wandered around, hopping from one truck and stalls into another, checking the menus and prices until they stop in front of a waffle stall called _Wafflemaster._ **"We'd like to have the Ghost Princess specials please"** Zoro ordered to a rather plump old guy with light chocolate curly hair with a bit of grey here and there, wearing burgundy button down uniform strapped with white apron around his waist, completed with a pair of black pants.

 **"Great choice young lad. I must ask though where you heard of this menu? It's a special order made only for the Dracule Princess since Her Highness is the only one with that kind of sweet tolerance"** The hawker asks surprisingly.

Zoro just shrugs and pays for the waffles. **"Enjoy your waffles"** the guy said cheerfully handing the couple their orders.

 **"Zoro, why is it called the Ghost Princess special?"** She asked out of curiosity.

 **"Ah, it's a combination of both** _ **Strawberry Heaven**_ **and** _ **Waffle Au Toffee.**_ **Their toppings consist of freshly whipped cream, Belgian white and milk chocolate fudge, fresh strawberries and toffee fudge. I guess the Ghost Princess love her waffles to be extra bittersweet. Not sure about that"** Zoro explained.

 **"Hmm. Interesting. You seem to know a lot about their waffles. Hahaha. Though I've been wondering why the hawker relates your order to Princess Dracule Rae Perona. It's weird isn't it?"** She stated. Once again, Zoro just shrugged it off leaving the question hanging without answers. They kept on walking in silence, both engrossed in their own thoughts to the local harbor.

His pov

' _Dammit. She must've think I am some kind of a jerk for leaving her questions hanging like that. What the heck am I supposed to say? Yeah I am actually Prince Dracule Roronoa Zoro and the Ghost Princess is my sister. As if I am gonna blurt out like that. She's gonna freak out and ditch me the second she finds out the truth. Sigh. I wonder how the boys break the news. I still have to be frank with her soon though if I plan on bringing her to the Ball. Oh shit! I forgot to call mum. She's gonna freak out.'_

 **"Hey Robin, I'll meet you at the harbor ya. I need to do something for a while"** without waiting for her reply, Zoro run off to a nearby bar.

 _'I wonder what's he's hiding. He's been anxious ever since we set foot on Sabaody. He even shrug off the questions regarding Dracule family. I hope he's not a rapist or a murderer.'_ With that in mind, she keeps on walking to the local harbor.

Upon entering a local bar, Zoro took out his snailPhone and dialed a number. A few ring passed until the other line picks up.

 **"Yes Roronoa, finally have the time to call?"** a deep, baritone voice that only belongs to no one but him, Dracule Mihawk asks.

 **"Hey father. How is it going in Fishman? Hehe."** Zoro replied sheepishly.

 **"It's fine. Not much going on yet since we just arrived this morning. The other family members are still on their way. Your stupid red headed uncle just arrived few minutes ago, not even giving me space to breathe. Anyway, I take it you're calling to inform your mother on your whereabouts?"**

 **"Ha, uncle Shanks just arrived? What about uncle Doffy and uncle Rosi? Traffy told me they took off from Dressrosa few days ago."**

 **"Oh. They said they have to attend some important meeting, not sure though. They'll be here soon."** Zoro just nods in understanding before asking for his mother.

 **"Hey father, can I speak to mother for a bit? I am about to board the ship soon. Don't think they'll be any coverage for a while until we reach an island."**

 **"Roronoa, tell me honestly boy. Why do you insist on taking the cruise? Are you out with a LADY friend? Did you bring any protection? When are you taking her to meet the family? Are you planning on proposing soon?"** Mihawk bombard the young prince with questions that leave the green headed boy startled.

 **"Father, what the heck makes you think I am out with a LADY? Are you crazy old man? What the hell with all these protections and proposal questions. Jeez old man, don't be like mother will ya."** Zoro replied with utter embarrassment that his usually calm and expressionless father of all people is asking him questions like that.

 **"Hahahaha. It's not wrong to finally have a lady friend, boy. You are 20 this year. Don't tell me you still haven't moved on from you-know-who"**

 **"Father, that was a long time ago. Besides, Kuina was just my sparring partner and nothing more. Actually, to be honest with you I am somehow stuck in a situation now. There's this girl I met on the bus during my trip here to Sabaody. She's a goddess father. The problem is that I just met her a couple of hours ago and I kinda drop the fact that I am your son. Not that I plan on sticking with her for long but she somehow charmed me with her dazzling aquamarine eyes. It makes me wanna stick with her. You know what am saying?"** Zoro gave the lengthy explanation to his father and the older man just nods in understanding before a warm smile crept to his usually stoic face, not that his son is able to see it.

Mihawk chuckles, **"You're in love Roronoa. Trust your instinct. You're an honorable swordsman, your instinct is your asset. I am sure that you'll make the right choice. Bring her here. I am sure your mother will accept whoever that caught your eyes, but I might be slightly wary with your sister Perona. You know how possessive she can be when it regards you. Hahaha."**

 **"Thanks a lot dad, you make it way easier"** Zoro state sarcastically.

 **"Yes my boy. You're welcome. Hahaha. Here's your mother. She just finished her tea ceremony. I'll see you soon Roronoa. Take care of yourself. Don't worry too much about the girl. As a Dracule, I am sure you'll make the right choice."** Passing the phone to his wife, Mihawk walks away towards the castle's lounge to entertain his drunk redheaded brother in law.

 **"Hello, is this you Roronoa? Where have you been young man? Do you know how worried I was waiting for your calls? I can't even enjoy myself that much during our shopping spree and tea ceremony."** Raven bombarded her son and sigh in defeat, knowing the boy will still give her headache in the near future.

 **"Hello mother. I just called you on my way to Sabaody, it's just a couple of hour's gap. Don't get too worked up mother. I am a grown up now, I can take care of myself thank you very much"** Zoro defended himself from his mother's outrage.

 **"A grown up man don't get lost easily young man. Until the day I am dead, you and Rona will always be my babies. Now, when are you arriving? The other boys are not here yet but I heard they'll be bringing partners for the Ball this year. That's good to hear. Finally proving themselves not being gay to say the least. What about you Ronoa? Are you bringing someone or do you want me to set you up with one of the spoiled brats coming to the Ball again?"** Raven asked, annoyance in her tone.

 **"Hahaha. Mother, even I know you are not fond with the Duchess. Stop setting up blind dates for me. Trust me okay?"** Zoro smile fondly at remembering how annoyed his mother was when one of the Duchess tried to flirt him, that is until Perona scares the poor girl away.

 **"How am I supposed to trust you when you always come home either alone or with the boys? I am not surprise if you're still a virgin and you're 20 this year? My God! Don't you boys enter any Frat house or go to parties while you're in NWU? You boys really need to liven things up"**

 **"Mother! Stop embarrassing me! You shouldn't bring stuff like virginity so loudly like that. It's a private matter. And also, we do liven things up, we go to party and stuff. We just respect girls that is all"** Yet again, Zoro utter in embarrassment defending himself from his mother's accusation.

 **"Yes, yes. Bring someone this year okay? I heard one of Rouge's boys is going to propose during the Ball. I wonder who the lucky girl is. Take care now my son. Mommy loves you okay? Be safe. Careful with the paparazzi, they're always out trying to destroy people's lives."**

 **"Yes mother. I will. I love you too"** after the call ended, Zoro walks out of the bar trying to find his way to the local harbor. _'Now where the hell can that stupid harbor be? Don't tell me they move it again?'_ Yup, Zoro is lost once again.

Her pov

' _I was taking my time to the harbor. I noticed the air surrounding me was different ever since I met the green headed man. We've been getting weird stares from the time we came down from the bus earlier. It gives a weird atmosphere especially with the silent whispering going around. I wonder what's wrong with the people here. Then there's this mystery involving the Dracule family. I wonder why he was avoiding the questions. I wonder if he is somehow related to them. Too much questions without answers is always a frustration to me. Yet again, we were strangers. It's still too early to judge ones character. I guess I should give him a chance to explain once he's comfortable enough. Not like he is the Prince of a country or some sort.'_ Externally, the raven haired beauty looks calm and collected but somehow, there's a storm of questions troubling her inner thoughts that she tries to shrug off. She seems a bit relaxed when an enormous ship came to sight. _'The Dream Chaser. Such a beautiful name for a wonderful ship. The history behind it is breath-taking as well.'_ In front of her, stood a majestic ship which seemed to be ten football fields long and fifteen stories high. She take out her snailPhone to take a few pictures and send them to her mother. _"Mother, I'll be boarding this for few days. I can't wait to take you and Kuzan on a cruise trip. We need to have some family bonding time soon."_ She pressed the send button and smile fondly at remembering her mother and step father.

 _Buruburuburu buruburuburu._ **"Hello mother. I missed you. How are you? How's Skypiea?"**

A softly spoken voice just laugh on the other line. **"Hahaha. Hello my love. I miss you too sunshine. Skypiea is great. It's beautiful here. I wish you're here with us."**

 **"I know mother. If it's not because of Dressrosa, I won't hesitate to join you both. It's part of my final year project and I cannot miss this trip."**

 **"We understand Robin. Don't worry about it. I was just calling to check on you. Have a safe journey okay? Don't forget to have fun. Enjoy your time there and don't get too worked up with your paperwork. You deserve some time for yourself you know."**

 **"Yes mother I know and I will. I can't wait to meet you both again. Where is Kuzan anyway?"**

" **Kuzan is outside right now lending a helping hand to the** _ **Shandorian**_ **. I have to go now. I'll send your regards to him. We love you sunshine."**

 **"Thank you mother. I love you both too."** With that she ended the call and put away her phone into her sling bag. _'Should I wait for him? Or board the ship first? I wonder what's taking him so long'_ she ponders to herself until a voice caught her attention.

" **Hey Robin. Sorry it took so long. Some family matters, you know. Let's go then."** They got into the ridiculously long line until Zoro tugged her hand into following him.

 **"Where are we going Zoro? Are you suggesting we cut the lines?"** Robin ask playfully. **"Oh no. Better. Trust me on this."** The both of them walk hand in hand to the front of the line. Finally arrive at the front, Zoro whisper something to the ship purser and hand over their passports and papers. In exchange, they were given their sail and sign cards and head their way up the ramp and into the ship. What surprises Robin is that the ship pursers bow their heads in curtsy before they enter the ship. _'Maybe that's the way they greet their guests.'_ Robin thought to herself upon entering the giant ship.

Tall beautiful paintings, clear glass elevators that stretched from floor to ceiling, a chandelier hanging on top of the ceiling beautifully, a red carpet rolled out that made anyone on board feel like the Royalties. They were greeted by many welcomes and smiling faces of many different ethnicity. Her nostril filled with the fresh smell of newly cut flowers as they walk to the front desk. They were greeted by the Chief Purser in charge.

 **"Your Royal Highness, it is a pleasure to have you onboard our humble ship this evening Sir. I am Kuro, the Front Desk Manager in charge for today. May I assist you Sir?"** Kuro, a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair inquire.

 **"Thanks. Yeah I've got something for you. Oh and by the way, please ensure our privacy is well taken care of. I don't want any tabloids or anyone intruding our stay here."** Zoro state firmly and handed him a few piece of papers in exchange for the room keys.

 **"Of course, Sir. I'll be sure to brief our staff on that. Your belonging will be with you shortly. If there is any other inquiries please do not hesitate to call. Enjoy your stay here Sir, Ma'am."** Kuro bowed with curtsy as the young couple left for their reserved suites.

After a while of walking through the hallway, Robin finally speaks up. **"I am sorry Zoro. I don't mean to be rude but what just happened? Why were they addressing you like that? And I didn't even give them my reservation papers, so technically I haven't checked in yet. What's going on Zoro? Who are you?"** Robin bombard the green headed man with questions. To say the situation caught her off guard is an understatement. She was beyond shock to say the least. She needed explanations before her head explodes from all the assumptions building up. Silent fell between the two making Robin irritated. A pair of sharp golden eyes meet a pair of aquamarine making the irritated woman furious. She was about to open her mouth again when flashes from a nearby camera caught her attention. She look to her left finding a group of photographers taking their photo. _'Oh no. What have I get myself into? Please tell me this is not happening?'_ Robin plead inwardly mouth a jar in shock while staring at the group in front of her.

Without hesitation, Zoro puts his arm around her shoulders, taking off his cap and put on her in order to cover her face.

 **"Prince Roronoa, who is she?"**

 **"Is she a civilian or Royalty?"**

 **"What are you doing in a civilian cruise?"**

 **"Is the other Princes here too?"**

They fasten their steps ignoring the questions bombarded at them while Zoro looking for the number of his suite. They finally arrive at their respective suites at the end of the hallway. Quickly swiping his key card, they barge into the room ignoring the chaos outside.

And that's it for this chapter. I was stuck on how should I let Robin found out about Zoro's identity since they just met in a day. Putting logic aside just go on with the story line. Anyway, the guy's mothers will be mostly OCs. For example, Raven as in Zoro's mom is my own character. More about her soon. Thanks for reading. Have a great holiday everyone. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. Happy New Year. Thank you so much for keeping up with Just A Kiss. I thank the guest readers so much for such wonderful reviews. Anyway to answer some questions, Robin's mother Olvia is alive in my story and Ohara is still there in the One Piece world. They are not governed by King Gol D Roger but their leader are in good term with him. As for the guys, they might be Princes but they don't really act like the Royalties except for some occasions. They are also attracted to normal girls. More explanation in further chapters I hope. Hehe. I will focus on Zoro and Robin but I'll try to put in a bit about the other pairings as well. Once again, since you guys have a higher expectation I am quite scared to write new chapters in case they don't meet your expectations. Worry not, I will try my best to make the best story and reviews are highly appreciated okay? Inbox me or just comment if you guys have ideas in case I can add them on. Enjoy the chapter. One Piece belongs to Oda sensei.

 _S.A._

Chapter 7: Explanation please?

The next morning, Ryugu Palace was awoken by a loud screech coming from one of their many guest rooms. **"Daaaadddddyyyyy! Moommmmyyyy!"** By that time, everyone inside the palace ran towards the room with the same question in mind, _'What the hell is going on?'_ Dracule Mihawk came to an abrupt halt when he saw his beloved pink haired princess wailing like she's possessed by some after life devil.

 **"Perona, what is wrong child? Why are you crying and shouting in the morning?"** Mihawk asks after calming his uneven breath after speeding to his daughter's aid. The pink haired girl tries explaining through tears and snot all over her face with hand flailing and gesturing towards the morning paper. Mihawk is clueless to even comprehend what his daughter is trying to tell him. Sighing in defeat and knowing this is a job for his wife, he turns his head towards said woman, pleading for help.

Raven just chuckles before moving slowly towards her hysterical daughter. **"Rona, baby. Listen to mommy. What is wrong? Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down."** The lilac haired woman tries soothing her daughter by giving a warm embrace to the wailing child. It is not long until the front of her night gown drench with her daughter's tears.

 **"Aunt Raven, everyone, we are sorry for waking you all up. We don't know what was wrong with Perona. One minute she was talking to Kumashi then suddenly she just started screaming and crying."** Trafalgar Lami explained.

 **"Yeah, we were so worried but her scream was so deafening we had to cover our ears with our pillows. We didn't know what triggers her though."** Baby 5 continued.

Raven observe the two guilty looking girls before smiling. **"It's okay my dear. Why don't we all go for a nice warm breakfast outside in the garden? Is it alright Otohime?"**

 **"Sure Raven. Let's go girls. I'll have the maids prepare the table."** With that being said, everyone move away from the guest room to give the little family some space.

 **"Makino, I wonder what is wrong with little princess there. We are accustom to her crying but usually it's because she didn't get what she wanted."** The red haired man commented.

His wife just smiled warmly at him and said **"Oh Shanks. I assume everyone haven't read the news yet? I think she was just shock that her brother is finally with someone now. At least that's what the morning paper said. We won't know for sure until Zoro arrive."**

Shanks just stared wide eyed to his wife before laughing his heart out. **"Dahahaha! That girl really know how to give someone a heart attack. Young Zoro finally found someone ey? That's great news. Dahahaha."** The couple walk happily towards the garden to have their breakfast.

In the guest room, **"Now Rona. Tell mommy. What's wrong? What's bothering you?"** Raven cooed the girl when Mihawk just sit on his daughter's bed observing the scene in front of him.

 **"Mommy. It's Ronoa. The stupid tabloid is making stories about him going on a cruise with some tramp. No way is my big brother with a girl. He isn't interested in them. He always asked me to scare away those girls trying to invade his personal space. Why is the tabloid making stories up like that?"** the pink haired girl give a lengthy explanation to her mother. A fond smile crept on Mihawk's face remembering his warning to his son.

 **"Baby, I am sure there is an explanation on that. We'll wait for Ronoa to reach Fishman Island in a few days then you can ask him. Is that alright?"**

 **"Okay mother. Can I call him now? I want to clarify this matter ASAP"**

 **"No my dear. He is onboard a ship. I am sure he'll contact whenever they land somewhere. Okay?"**

 **"So I shouldn't believe what the tabloids are saying?"**

 **"Hahaha. No love. It's okay. We'll know the truth soon. Let's get you ready now and have breakfast shall we?"** The pink haired girl just nods before going to the toilet to freshen herself.

Raven gaze her husband before raising an eyebrow, a hint for the man to explain. **"Mihawk, don't try and avoid. You and I both know Ronoa is closer to you when it comes to private matters. Now spill, is it true?"**

 **"Hahaha. Now now Raven. Calm down. You'll know when Roronoa reach Fishman. For now, let's make sure our princess don't hire any investigation team to hunt the poor girl down."** with the brief explanation, Mihawk walks out of the room to join the rest of the family for breakfast. Raven just sigh in defeat knowing how secretive her husband can be when it regards their son.

A beautiful morning greeted the _Dream Chaser_ , sailing through the open sea gracefully. The sun was high, the sea was calm and the wind was stable enough for every passenger on board to start their day cheerfully. Kids, running around the ship with a wide smile spread across their faces having the time of their lives on board the magnificent ship. They either go to the kids zone where various activities available – cooking demonstration, indoor games/sports, magic shows etc or they go to the ship's deck for a swim. The adults are more in a relaxed manner. They can entertain themselves either with sun bathing outside or just chill out at any space available throughout the ship. In one of the many suites available in the _Dream Chaser_ , a pair of aquamarine eyes open slightly trying to adjust her sight to the sun rays that shines into the spacious room. She could hear a faint cry of seagulls in the distance, the majestic ship rocking calmly on the open ocean. She breathe in and out trying to recall back on what had happened yesterday evening.

 _Throwback – yesterday evening (Conversations)_

After locking the door, Zoro just stare blankly at the shock woman in front of him. He knows there's a lot of explanation to do but he needs to settle some things first before things got out of hand, not like it haven't anyway. Sighing, he slowly walk over to the side of the bed and reach for the room phone.

Dialing the front desk, **"May I speak to Mr Kuro please? Yes Mr Kuro, is it possible if you connect the line to this number? Is there any way for me to contact someone outside the ship? I have to wait until we dock which is two days from now? Sigh. Fine. Just make sure no one come to my floor except for your staffs. Yes, I don't need more paparazzi trying to ruin my holiday. Please ensure your staffs are well informed. Oh, can you please send dinner to my room? Some hard liquor too. Don't forget coffee. Yeah just send whatever it is your chef recommend. Thank you."** Putting the phone down, Zoro sit on the bed calmly.

 **"You might want to make yourself comfortable. Do you want to take a shower first? We can talk during dinner. Don't worry. This room belongs to you. It is a two room suite. I won't invade your personal space as promised."** Zoro gives an assuring smile before walking out of the room to let the frantic woman calm and take in her surroundings. Robin calmly sit on one of the duvet sofa, taking in her surroundings. The room was elegant and pleasant to say the least, much better than the one she booked that's for sure. Everything was furnished with a traditional yet trendy decor style, accented by rich fabric and design. The calming pastel blue wallpaper that incorporates floral trail with soft pink tulips and hot pink roses on top of the corner table was definitely an eye catcher. A queen sized bed tucked against the wall, a vintage touch to create the tranquil retreat for the occupants. Satisfied with the setting, she finally stood up and walk to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath.

Inside the next room, Zoro lay down on his king size bed hands behind his head, thinking how can he explain things straight without getting ditched by the woman that caught his eyes before his train of thoughts was disrupt by the doorbell. Getting up lazily, he went to the door to see a couple of staff carrying their luggage. He lets them in to arrange the luggage before closing the door. He took his backpack and carry them into his room. Dialing the front desk again, he asks the staff to arrange a dinner setting on the balcony. Sighing again, he finally got himself up for a 's been a long day for them.

After a long needed bath, Robin wipe herself dry and wrapped herself in the bathrobe. She went to her luggage to pick a simple black long sleeve floor length lace dress with a side slit. A bit touch up to make her beautiful face more appealing, she tie her long wavy locks into a messy hair knot. Simple yet elegant, just how she loves it. Satisfied with her looks, she finally walks out of the room and into the porch where she can see a set of romantic candle light dinner set. She is still angry and holds suspicious towards the man who puts her into this mess but she is more than willing to let him explain himself. She is not the type to judge a person without letting them explain themselves first. She remain calm and walk slowly to the table, inhaling the calming night breeze that welcomes her.

Zoro was wearing a simple suit jacket in navy blue, with a white shirt inside, pairing with a simple black slack. He was drinking a glass of champagne while looking out onto the calm sea horizon. He notices Robin walking elegantly with soft steps on the porch. He felt his jaw dropped to the sight of a beautiful woman in front of him. _'Shit, not now. I don't want to act like that idiot curly brow.'_ With that in mind, he shut his eyes, calming his demeanor. After a few seconds, he felt calmer and finally walk towards the table and help Robin to sit down. He pour the champagne into her glass and take a seat himself. After several minutes of awkward silence, Robin finally opens her mouth, **"This is a nice setting Zoro. Thank you."** Zoro just hums in reply. They begin eating in silence. The only sound surrounding them is of cutleries clinking with their plates.

Finally clearing his throat, Zoro began to speak up. **"I am sorry Robin, for not telling you sooner. I didn't think it'll end up like this. To be frank with you, this is actually the first time I even go out with a woman. I mean not that I haven't been out with any but they mostly consist me and my sister or my mum or my aunt or just you know friends. And and…"** he stutters before Robin cutting in.

 **"Hahaha. You're funny Zoro. Honestly speaking, I am just glad you're not a rapist or a kidnapper. So, let's start over shall we? Hye, I am Robin, Nico Robin. What about you?"** she giggles at the sight of Zoro shock expression before he smirks.

 **"I am Zoro, Dracule Roronoa Zoro. Nice to make your acquaintance my lady."**

" **Oh stop that. Are you always this gentleman? You really make me doubt about you never being out with any women before you know. Hehehe"**

" **Oh trust me, growing up with my mother and having a stupid friend who is obsessed with protecting women and acts chivalry almost 24/7 around them makes me learn a thing or two. Hahaha. So, how do you like your food? Is it good?"**

" **Would you care telling me more about your family and friends Zoro? I am keen to know what the Royalties are really like in real life. The cuisine is delicious. I have no specific preference but this is beyond what I normally eat. Thank you."**

" **Hahaha. You're a funny one Robin. The Royalties are the same as any other civilians. We talk, we eat, we love, we care, and everything is just the same. We aren't robots or aliens to act differently you know. Anyway, I must admit the food is good but you should try some of what Sanji make. As much as I hate admitting it, his food is like meals made from heaven. Promise me not to mention anything if you meet him in the near future aite? I don't want him boasting around"**

" **Hahaha. I'll be sure to keep that in mind. So, tell me more about yourself Zoro. If that's okay with you of course."**

" **Ermn. I was never good in introduction but yeah okay. As I mentioned earlier, I am Dracule Roronoa Zoro, eldest Prince of the Dracule family, ruler in Kuraigana. My father is Dracule Mihawk, King of Kuraigana and my mom, Dracule Raven, Queen of Kuraigana. I have a younger sister, Princess Rae Perona also known as the Ghost Princess because she have a thing for zombies and the undead. Hahaha. A fourth year student in New World University, majoring in Corporate Admin and International Relation since I'll be taking over my father's business soon. I love swords play because it's the only past time I am able to spend some men time with my father. I have this dream to open up my own dojo one of these days. Not sure when but soon I hope. What about you?"**

" **Hahaha. Such interesting man indeed. Well, I am just a normal civilian. No title of some sort. My mother, Nico Olvia is one of the greatest historian in Ohara. She is currently on an expedition in Skypiea together with my step father, Kuzan and other historian. I have to say we were closer than we thought, I am currently in my fourth year in New World University but majoring in History. The reason for the trip to Dressrosa is because I need to finish my research thesis on The History of Dressrosa and their culture. I'll be continuing my masters directly if my supervisor is pleased with the thesis."**

" **Woah. You're in NWU too? How come we've never met? This is like fate you know, not that I believe in any. Hahaha"**

" **Well Zoro, NWU is quite a big school and our majors are different. I am in the Department of History whilst you in Department of Business and Social Science. It's far apart from one another. Besides, I don't go out that often. I usually spend my time in the library or my apartment."**

" **Hahaha. That explains it. You're such a nerd. You should liven things up a bit woman. Enjoy your youth. You'll never know when you can have fun anymore. I bet your housemates are nerds as well. Hehehe"**

" **Hey, stop teasing me. Hahaha. I do have fun you know. My roommate, Nami loves dragging me to some Frat parties or the clubs but I usually go for about an hour or so then back to studying. As much as I want to have fun, my books need to be finish because I have to meet certain deadlines. You know, NERD stuff. Hahaha."**

" **Hahaha. Well you should meet up with my boys. They party hard like there's no tomorrow. The only sane one after that will usually be me, Killer and Traffy. We'll be the one to carry those morons to our car and drive back to our place. The others will either pass out cause by the alcohol, food or girls."**

" **Hahaha. I really do want to meet your friends. They sound like fun."**

" **Yeah, they are fun.** **Hey Robin, I know it's too early for this and we are still strangers and all but do you want to accompany me to the Royal Ball this year? Please? I really don't see anyone else going there with me."**

" **My my, Mr. Zoro. Hahaha you make me flush. When will this Ball take place? And where? I must say I come unprepared because I don't plan on meeting a handsome prince on my way to Dressrosa. Hehehe"** Robin continued giggling while teasing Zoro.

 **"Well, I don't think you have to worry about the dress and all. I am sure my mum can deal with that. Since the cruise takes up to 5 days so I think around 3 days after reaching Fishman Island? This year's host is King Neptune of the Ryugu Kingdom. My family members are there and the guys will be there soon. Thanks Robin. I promise you'll have the best time of your life."**

" **Hahaha. I hope so. Cheers Mr Zoro, for this new friendship"**

" **Cheers"**

They clink their glasses and enjoy the rest of the evening talking and laughing while enjoying the night view.

 _End of throwback_

She finally opens her eyes with a smile on her face. _'Today is going to be a great day'_ she thought to herself.

And that is all for now. I hope you guys enjoy it as much I enjoy imagining Zoro doing romantic things for Robin. Anyway have a great day. :)


End file.
